


I forgot

by Writerofthefuture



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets hurt and doesn't remember anything but sherlock is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny calm day besides the rush of the cars going by it was quiet John had been in the hospital for a week and still hadn't woken. Sherlock sat by his bed all that time , the first day the nurse tried to tell him visiting was over but Sherlock was stubborn.

Mary Watson would come and go. She'd go to work get off at 4 show up at the hospital for an hour or two then leave again. You could tell she was worried by the lines on her forehead as she sat watching John. At times she'd make idle chit chat but Sherlock wasn't interested. It no longer meant anything to Sherlock if she was there or not.


	2. You are john Watson, I am Sherlock Holmes

When John woke it was gentle. He shifted and rubbed his eyes as if he had just been sleeping and not in a comma for the last week. He rolled over to the side which Sherlock sat. John lazily opened his eyes as everything came into focus. John bolted up right.

" its ok, John" Sherlock said touching John's arm lightly 

"Who are you?, where i am?" John was frantic and began to twitch and shift around

" you are John Watson, I am Sherlock Holmes , and we are in the hospital... you were in an accident , John" Sherlock explained 

John seemed unsure of this but he calmed down and lied back on to the bed.


	3. He looks happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the Doctors say?

When the Doctors came in they explained to Sherlock why John couldn't remember anything they then explained that they did not know if John would ever remember or not. 

Sherlock muttered "idiots"   
Before heading back to John's room. Mary was standing in the doorway, her hands were slotted tight together on her waist. She was looking at John. John who didn't appear to be interested in ether of them at the moment. John had grabbed Sherlock's coat and scarf off the chair and was inspecting them cheerfully as he wrapped the scarf up the length of his arm.

"He looks happy" Sherlock bent over to say this in her ear

Mary quickly nodded and added just as quickly " what the doctor say?"

"it appears they don't know when or if he will get his memories back" 

Mary frowned the look of complete dread on her face.


	4. Home?

Two days later Mary toke John home. John inspected each room with child like glee.

"Where do i sleep?" John asked he was now sitting on the floor of the living room legs crossed pressing buttons on the telly remote like Sherlock taught him. He flicked through until he was satisfied with the cartoon that was on. 

"In our room" Mary stood at the door way unsure what to do with herself  
John frowned "you haven't enough rooms for me to have my own?" He asked  
" of course" Mary shifted uncomfortably in place "we have a spare room you can use"  
" thanks " John smiled 

*~~~~~~~~*

Over the next couple of days, Mary stayed home she cooked for John and picked up after him but Mary never touched John or got too close. Sherlock had not come to visit yet and maybe he wasn't going to.

John was sitting at the table drawing over the news paper with a ball point pen.  
Mary was at the sink washing the dishes.

" where'd that man go, the one that was at the white room?" John asked  
Mary paused " I don't know" she decided on  
"Can i see him?" John asked  
"I don't see why not" Mary smiled to her self almost like old John she thought


	5. Are u Sherlock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to The flat

The next day they went to Bakers street. Sherlock was in the kitchen looking down at a mircoscope. John came in yanked his coat off threw it on the floor and plomped down on the couch. Mary stood next to Sherlock

" He wanted to see you, why didn't you come and vist?"

Sherlock looked up couriousity writen acrossed his face. " he wanted to see me?" He asked  
He smoothly got out of his chair and slinked around her.  
Sherlock stood infront of John. Who was mindlessly fiddling with his hands.  
When John looked up he smiled brightly at him.

"Its you!" He spreaded his arms out with his plams faceing up , resting his arms on his knees for a second before flopping them down again.  
"Yes i suposse it is" Sherlock eyed John but sat down acrossed him

"Sher...lock...right?" John said slowly  
"Yes" Sherlock simply answered

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me?" Sherlock questioned seting his chin on his hands in their usual thinking postion.  
"I like your eyes" John blushed and looked down when he said this

"John are u hungry?" Mary asked  
John shook his head but did not look at her insted he was looking at the man in front of him his mouth hung open slightly.


	6. My Blogger

John looked down again ."how'd i know you, you know before all this?" John asked   
Sherlock smiled slightly so that it was really more like a twitch of his lip than a smile really."That's an easy one, you were my blogger"  
"Blogger?" John frowned , his eye brows nit together as if he was trying to remember exactly as to what that was.  
"on the inter-web" Sherlock started to explain but decided against it, it would just lead into a whole new set of explanations.  
"Never mind" Sherlock thought "you were my friend as I was yours , you were,are my John"  
John smiled , his smile beamed like light . Sherlock tried to smile back ,but his smile looked fake. Mary saw this but said nothing.  
She brought tea in and biscuits.She sat down on the couch careful to sit on the far end as far from John as she could possibly sit.   
She looked nervous Sherlock deducted.Mary was in no way herself , Mary's usual confident was gone she was slouched over tight against the arm rest . she had deep circles under her eyes, Her skin was more pale than usual , her smile tight, her clothes were in disarray her shirt was untucked the buttons done up wrong. Sherlock hadn't realized how much this had effected her until this moment.  
John held a tea cup in his hands which looked small compared to them. John dipped his tongue into the tea, making a face that was an obvious exaggeration of the taste.  
"ew" John stated setting the tea back where he had got it.   
"this is your favorite John ,don't you like it?" Mary sighed the edges of her eyes filling with tears "excuse me" she said getting up to leave.  
"John" Sherlock scolded now it was really like talking to a child."Mary works so hard to take care of you ,the least you could do is drink the tea"  
"I don't like tea" John stated tilting his head slightly.  
"why can't i live with you?" John asked his head was down focusing on fiddling with the hem of his shirt.   
If Sherlock didn't know better he would think John was nursing a school girl crush on Sherlock himself but that idea was absurd.


End file.
